


Feed

by orphan_account



Series: Weight Gain Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ben Solo, Chubby Poe Dameron, Feeding Kink, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Stuffing, married darkpilot, there's something wrong with the inside of my head, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben likes making dinner for Poe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: It sounds weird posting two stories re: chubby Poe in one day, but I figured I'd follow up on the story I posted. (Man, this verse really is getting out of control)

When Poe Dameron was very little, Ben had been the skinnier one of the two of them, the sort who his parents would try and cajole into having second helpings because they thought he was too skinny. Poe, in contrast, had not been necessarily chubby, but he was the shorter, healthier looking one while Ben had been small and deceptively delicate-looking. Poe had not been chubby as a teenager either, but it hadn’t been until he had signed up to go to war that he realized how unprepared he was. As a young adult, he had been a mixture of delicate lines and thick curves, and that didn’t stop Ben from holding him like he was breakable and fragile. Occasionally, Ben had lavished some attention on the softer parts of his body. _Full_ , Ben called them. _Well-formed_. Ben would occasionally trace them, and the sheer amount of gentleness there would melt Poe’s heart and make his body yearn for more of Ben’s touch.

Now, in his thirties, Ben in his late twenties, Poe could observe that they had both put on some weight, though Poe’s body seemed to have been affected the most by it. He wasn’t just full now.

It was safe to say that Ben’s meals had definitely rounded him out. The layer of pudge at his hips was already becoming more generous to the point of Ben being able to caress it during their kisses, during their lovemaking. (The always striking thing about their lovemaking was how Ben never pinched or squeezed but instead, caressed his sides. Like even though Poe was far from the man he used to be, Ben was still afraid of breaking him) And his belly was already starting to bulge over the waistband of his underpants, his pants straining to contain his gut.

Ben’s gut too, Poe reminded himself. Ben, for a reason Poe doubted he could pinpoint (there was some sort of answer to this somewhere but even though he knew his husband’s mind too well, he couldn’t say why Poe becoming chubbier was so fascinating to him), was into this. Stars knows Poe enjoyed it too in a strange way, and yet there were times that he just wished his clothes would fit...

He unzipped his pants, allowing his belly, already testament to nights spent watching holos while Ben rubbed it after a big meal, to fall free. He patted the growing globe of his belly before grabbing a pair of loose black pajama pants and slipping them over himself. He removed his shirt, which was already starting to get small and hug everything about his upper body (from his fleshier chest to the rounded flesh at his hips to his stomach) and replaced it with a pajama top that was looser and didn’t hug his body so much. His body was already outgrowing several of his clothes, and in a way, it was almost electrifying. Poe Dameron had never been this big before.

Just in time for dinner. Poe’s stomach took the opportunity then to growl, and Poe patted it. “Easy there,” he murmured to it. In addition to his body getting larger, it was like he was getting hungrier as well. Poe had always had a soft spot for food and this -- this was no exception. In fact, the “no exception” part of it was just amplified.

He headed downstairs, feeling his belly jolt if slightly. It wasn’t jiggling even as he headed towards the kitchen and the mouth-watering smell of pasta, but it did jolt and wobble as he did so. His walk had also picked up a slight waddle even as he headed into the kitchen.

The table was already set up even as Ben worked on the Corellian pasta. There were little cubes of cheese, olives, and more, and Poe smiled over at his husband. “Did I miss something?” he said, but there was laughter in his voice. “Did I miss some sort of party?”

Ben laughed. “I figured you’d be hungry.”

Poe moaned. “Stars, yes. I’m starving.”

“I figured that. Do you want some cheese cubes?”

“Yeah.” Poe’s stomach rumbled loudly as if in agreement.

“Help yourself.”

Poe had to admit he had probably gone a bit far with the matter of actually eating the cheese cubes. Not enough to stuff himself but definitely enough to nearly clear the box. He could have groaned in relief when Ben said that the pasta was finally ready and gave him the first almost heaping serving with red sauce atop it.

Poe took the first small bite of it, the first burst of red sauce on his tongue being all but intoxicating. He moaned; he had all but forgotten how good it all tasted, and he was taking more bites into his mouth. Finally, after he had all but plowed through the noodles, he said, “It’s really good, Ben. It’s wonderful.”

“You want seconds?”

“Please.”

He swore that Ben’s eyes grew wide and dark even as he said it, and Ben nodded. “How big do you want it? The next helping, that is.”

“Half the bowl.”

He swore that Ben gave a small moan, and then half the bowl was already on Poe’s plate, filling it to overflowing, even as Poe dug in eagerly. He ate, reveling in the explosive feeling of red sauce, rich and wine-like, on his tongue, took bread and tore at it, dipping it in the sauce, feeling Ben’s enthralled eyes on him.

Poe finished, patted his stomach. He exhaled a belch even as his stomach gurgled. “What’s for dessert?””

“I dropped by the store earlier and bought some ice cream. Some chocolates, like you really like.”

“Definitely ice cream.”

Ben looked over at him questioningly, at his filling belly. Then, “Are you sure?”

“Stars yes.”

There was something about even decorating the ice cream long after it had been heated up that reminded Poe almost of the old days, back when they were kids. Adding the toppings, laughing together, Poe occasionally patting his gurgling belly even as they prepared it. Finally, Poe sat down and dug into his dessert.

Every bite felt positively like Iego on Poe’s tongue, and he could not help but moan. It all tasted so wonderful, so rich, settling in his warm, full belly. Ben’s hand was soothing and warm and huge on his belly, rubbing comfortingly as Poe continued to eat. Finally, the bowl was finished and Poe was full.

So very full.

Poe lay back in the chair, moaning, his stomach bulging and gurgling. He ran a finger over his stomach, marveling at how big his belly had gotten. He wouldn’t deny that there was something about it that really was electrifying. He was used to being fine-boned and contradictory and, if the way Ben handled him at times was any indication, seemingly fragile. He had never been so big before.

Ben’s hand was reassuring on his belly as it rubbed, and Poe moaned even more. It was solid, large, caring, tenderly rubbing Poe’s belly even as Poe hiccuped and belched. He hadn’t ever been this full, this fed, before deciding to go with Ben away from the Republic.

“How do you feel?” Ben’s voice, tender, soft.

“Really big.” Poe exhaled another massive belch even as his stomach continued gurgling, only alleviated by Ben’s touch. “Stang, Ben, I’ve never felt this big before, this...this full.” A small-in-comparison burp escaped his mouth even as his stomach continued to groan under the weight of the food it had consumed. “I wouldn’t mind getting bigger.”

“I wouldn’t mind you getting bigger either. And I wouldn’t mind getting bigger too.”

“You, huh?” Poe looked over at his husband lovingly, at the hint of a small belly underneath the shirt he wore. He could imagine it too well. Skinny, delicate-featured Ben with a large round belly...

Even that idea was wonderful, too wonderful.

“I can’t wait to start,” Poe murmured. “I really can’t wait.”

Poe rested that night in the bed that he and Ben shared, stomach having digested the giant meal it had consumed, knowing the war was over and here, he was safe. And that...that was one of the greatest rewards of all. 


End file.
